


【横雏】徒然07

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然07

>>>>>   
“村上，等会儿下班要不要一起去喝一杯？”  
“抱歉啊今天我要加班，你们去吧。”村上婉拒了同事的邀请，继续埋头投入到手边的工作中。将改好的策划发给课长，关掉了电脑的村上站起身伸了个懒腰，拿起公文包准备回家时，已经9点半了。  
从公司出来，坐半小时的电车，然后在家附近的便利店买了一份打折便当，两罐啤酒。今天的配菜有可乐饼，感到lucky的村上心情不错地掏出钥匙打开了家门。把便当放进微波炉叮了一下热好拿出来放在小小的茶几上，村上打开了啤酒罐，坐在地板上后背仰靠着沙发。  
电视里是最近有点走红趋势的搞笑艺人，正表演着招牌的段子讲着自己熟悉又亲切的方言，村上对着电视机晃了晃啤酒罐，也不知是对谁，讲了句お疲れ。  
  
现在是2005年，大学已经毕业进入公司第一年的新社员村上信五，还在这个冰冷又陌生的东京，一个人默默奋斗着。  
手机屏幕亮了，是涉谷发来的信息，说今天打工可以早点结束晚上想来他家住。回复了他一句知道了，然后起身从衣橱里拖出一床棉被帮他铺好。  
上京第五年，在一家大型企业当任劳任怨的新人，拿着一份勉强还看得过去的工资。而涉谷就不那么好过了，仗着初生牛犊不怕虎的气势背着吉他来了东京，进了理想的事务所，但是人和人的差距是在哪里都有的。他不会跳舞，唱歌也是靠着天生的好嗓子没有什么功底和技巧可言，从练习的新生开始，之前的一切都归了零。  
  
村上总说涉谷变了，比以前脾气收敛了不少，感觉懂事了。出道前自然是没什么钱可赚，为了维持生计他不得不去打工，甚至又在东京找了一家小酒吧，在那里驻唱，虽然这是事务所禁止的。他俩喝得大醉的时候涉谷哭着跟村上说其实自己后悔了，他想要的不是什么光鲜的偶像形象，不是什么广大女生的尖叫声，他就想抱着他的吉他，写写曲子唱唱歌，组自己的乐队玩自己的音乐。可是现实哪有那么容易，哭完了他还是要回到练习室里对着大面的镜子跳舞，还是要在录音棚里听老师指导一遍遍唱着同样的曲子，还是要跟在前辈身后谦卑的姿态见学，还是要忙碌于挣钱养活自己。  
村上难过又欣慰地跟他说，Subaru你真的变了。  
涉谷倒是突然笑了起来，说Hina你才是吧，变了好多。  
  
村上不可置否，到了东京以后清清楚楚地明白了人外有人的道理。大学里的同学，每一个都很优秀，大家聚在一起时，比起中学时期那种散漫的相处，倒更像是一群志同道合的同伴，在一起提前适应进入社会的阶段。  
刚来到东京时村上其实也很慌，也会因同学们起哄说让关西人的他表演段子却冷了场感到沮丧。但他就是这么一个会在哪怕很小的方面也会努力的人，他学着去犀利的吐槽别人，偶尔也会开玩笑似的拍对方的头，他也发挥了高中时做班长的天赋，总是能活跃的带动气氛，跟周围的人相处的很融洽。他在努力地让自己成为一个立派的人，哪怕是成为被某人最嫌弃的那种出卖大阪染上东京色彩的人。  
  
其实他哪里不知道，让自己变成这样的不就是那个某人吗。  
涉谷昴绝对是全世界最早察觉到村上信五和横山裕不对劲的人，也许也就只有他察觉到了。因为家离得近，其实高中时候他和村上没少在一起玩，尤其是在横山家里出事他旷课以后，两人在学校待在一起的时间也变多了。涉谷记得那段时间没少听村上替横山担心，当时的他，只是感慨着这俩人关系真好。直到有一天起村上不再去找横山了，横山也不怎么愿意提起他的事，这才觉得不对。  
他问过村上是不是发生了什么，可是对方的闪烁其词让他觉得奇怪。  
这两人真的都太奇怪了。  
再后来，毕业的第二天村上仿佛跟落荒而逃一样的到了东京，行李还没有打包好寄来租好的公寓，只能去涉谷那里暂住了几天。那天晚上他们喝了好多酒，涉谷终于忍不住了问他：“Hina你跟我说实话，你跟Yoko到底怎么回事。”已经做好了某种程度的心理准备的涉谷，终于听见了村上的亲口承认。  
  
村上信五喜欢横山裕，就是那种最纯粹的喜欢。  
刚开始认识时，村上确实只是拿他当做一个值得交的朋友。横山性格很开朗，跟到处的人都很合得来，长得又帅，篮球打得又好，记忆中的他仿佛就是那个闪闪发光的彼得潘。虽说是班长，但实际真的很普通到会淹没在人群中的村上，其实是打从心里憧憬着那样的人的。就像是一颗璀璨的钻石，总能从他身上看见玻璃碎片的自己所向往的东西。  
这样的一个人，跟自己成为了朋友，和自己分享着每一天的喜怒哀乐，村上觉得没有比这更开心的事情了。  
后来他们在横山的家里一起看了色情片。横山的手隔着运动裤的布料抚上自己的那一瞬间，村上的大脑是空白的。那种被陌生的情欲支配的感觉让他觉得可怕又欲罢不能。青春期的少年，多少是有一些需求的，但是与自己做时不同，当敏感的器官被握在他人手中，羞耻心被隐约勾起的欲望消磨得一干二净。他半撑起身子仰着脸看认真替他动作的横山，悸动来得莫名而突然。  
之后的时间里村上一直重复着羞耻的梦境，每天醒来时都脸红到不行，然后掀开被子去卫生间换下内裤。梦里的对象是横山，他曾经抚摸过自己下体的那双骨节分明白净的手在梦里捏住了自己的下巴，逼迫着自己盯着他的眼睛看，然后紧贴的下身摩擦，渐渐失去节奏的律动起来。村上捂着胸口狂跳的心脏蹲在地上缩成了一团，他觉得自己好像萌发了什么异样的情愫。  
不知道怎么面对横山，躲着他的时候却莫名也被他躲着了。从涉谷口中知道他家里的事后，村上默默做了决定，喜欢他的这件事他要死守一辈子不说，他只想要以朋友的身份，陪着横山熬过这段痛苦的日子。  
  
然而他的愿望破灭了，可笑的是还是被横山亲手毁掉的。没有恋爱经验的村上，压抑自己的感情估计已经是到了极限了。所以当被横山开了恶劣的玩笑嘴唇相贴的瞬间，这段时间以来的情绪崩坏掉了。他止不住的难过，止不住的想哭，可又怕精明如横山看出什么，因此他跑到了东京，躲得远远的开始自己新的生活。  
包括寒暑假，他都以打工和实习的名义，在大阪待不了几天。其实原因他比谁都清楚，他只是在躲一个人罢了。躲一个自己不知怎么面对的人，也是躲避不想要面对的过去。  
  
“Subaru，我喜欢男人。”  
“我知道了。”  
“你会觉得恶心吧。”  
涉谷觉得自己这辈子没讲过这么有哲理的话。他还记得，他说Hina，你不是喜欢男人，你只是碰巧喜欢上了他。  
那天晚上从村上的上京欢迎会到坦白大会再到两人的各种牢骚抱怨，他们醉得彻底，也醉得痛快。  
因为从第二天开始，就是全新的东京生活。他们默契地选择了不再提起那个名字。  
  
日子在向前走，你不能留在原地。过去这种东西，无论你是要背负也好，还是要埋葬，怎样都无所谓，因为时间会推动着你不停留地一直前进。  
你曾经觉得难忘的那些人和事，就在这个过程中被你丢进了心里的角落，然后说不定就消失了。五年后的村上，这样告诉自己。

TBC.


End file.
